Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger
Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger ist ein Science-Fiction-Film vom Regisseur George Lucas aus dem Jahr 2002. Er ist der zweite Teil der neueren Prequel-Trilogie, die die Vorgeschichte der ursprünglichen Star-Wars-Filme der Jahre 1977 bis 1983 erzählt. Der Film spielt im Jahr 22 VSY, zwischen den Filmen Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (1999) und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (2005). Eröffnungstext Handlung Attentate auf Senatorin Amidala thumb|left|Amidalas Schiff im Anflug auf Coruscant. Im Jahr 22 VSY kehrte Senatorin Padmé Amidala von Naboo nach Coruscant, der Zentralwelt der Galaktischen Republik, zurück, um an einer Abstimmung im Galaktischen Senat über die Aufstellung einer Armee der Republik teilzunehmen. Sie möchte sich gegen einen solchen Gesetzesentwurf aussprechen. Bei der Landung auf Coruscant wird ein Bombenanschlag auf Amidalas Raumschiff verübt, den sie aber aufgrund ihrer Doppelgängerin Cordé unverletzt überlebt. Cordé stirbt jedoch an ihren Verletzungen. Die Senatorin selbst war in einem Naboo-N-1-Sternjäger geflogen und konnte so dem Anschlag entgehen. Daraufhin bestimmt der Jedi-Orden auf Anraten Kanzler Palpatines zwei seiner Mitglieder, Obi-Wan Kenobi und dessen Padawan Anakin Skywalker, dazu, die Senatorin zu beschützen, obwohl sie keinerlei Bewachung wünscht. Während der Nacht wird mit einem Attentäterdroiden und giftigen Kouhuns ein weiteres Attentat auf die Senatorin verübt. Die Jedi spüren die Anwesenheit der Gefahr und retten Amidala in letzter Sekunde. Obi-Wan sieht den Droiden am Fenster, springt hindurch und hält sich an dem flüchtenden Objekt fest. Anakin holt unterdessen einen Speeder und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Obi-Wan wird vom Droiden zu dessen Besitzerin, einer Kopfgeldjägerin namens Zam Wesell, geführt. Als diese den Verfolger bemerkt, schießt sie jedoch auf Obi-Wan, sodass dieser in die Tiefen Coruscants stürzt und erst von Anakin in dem Speeder aufgefangen wird. Danach verfolgen sie Wesell, die mit ihrem Schiff in die unteren Ebenen Coruscants flüchtet. Dort versteckt sie sich im Outlander-Nachtclub des Uscru-Vergnügungsdistrikts. Die Jedi suchen sie dort und überwältigen sie, dann bringen sie Zam nach draußen. Doch bevor diese den Namen ihres Auftraggebers verraten kann, erschießt sie jemand aus dem Hinterhalt mit einem Kamino-Säbelpfeil. Die beiden Jedi auf unterschiedlichen Missionen thumb|right|Padmé und Anakin sind auf Naboo angekommen. Die Jedi beschließen, die Senatorin zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in Begleitung Anakin Skywalkers nach Naboo zurückzuschicken. Obi-Wan bekommt den Auftrag, den Attentäter aufzufinden. Während Anakin und Amidala, als Flüchtlinge getarnt, mit R2-D2 nach Naboo reisen, führt der Pfeil des Attentäters Obi-Wan zum Planeten Kamino. Zuvor hatte er sich bei Dexter Jettster Informationen über den Pfeil besorgt, dieser verwies auf diesen Planeten. Obi-Wan konnte jedoch nichts über Kamino im Jedi-Archiv finden und wandte sich so an Meister Yoda. Dieser unterrichtete eine Gruppe von Jünglingen. Eines der Kinder kommt auf die Idee, dass der Planet aus dem Archiv der Jedi gelöscht sein könnte. Daraufhin fliegt Kenobi die Koordinaten an, an denen er Kamino vermutet, nämlich den Mittelpunkt der Gravitation, die von diesem Planeten ausgeht. Dort angekommen, wird er von den Kaminoanern freundlich empfangen. Der Premierminister Lama Su führt ihm eine Klonarmee vor, die sie im Auftrag des unter mysteriösen Umständen gestorbenen Jedi-Meisters Sifo-Dyas für die Republik produziert haben. Auf Kamino trifft Obi-Wan auch erstmals auf Jango Fett, einen Kopfgeldjäger. Dieser wurde auf einem der Bogden-Monde von einem Mann namens Tyranus als Klonwirt angeheuert, als er die Ex-Jedi Komari Vosa jagte (was Obi-Wan nicht weiß). Obi-Wan hat den Verdacht, dass Fett an den Attentaten auf Senatorin Amidala beteiligt ist und versucht, ihn gefangen zu nehmen, damit der Jedi-Rat ihn verhören kann. Jango Fett kann jedoch mit seinem Schiff, der Sklave I, entkommen. thumb|left|Padmé und Anakin verlieben sich auf Naboo. Auf Naboo beginnen Anakin und Padmé sich zu verlieben. Aber Anakin spürt auch, dass es seiner Mutter Shmi Skywalker, die er vor zehn Jahren auf Tatooine zurück ließ, schlecht geht. Er bricht mit Padmé nach Tatooine auf und erfährt dort von Watto, dass seine Mutter aus der Sklaverei befreit worden ist und von einem Feuchtfarmer geheiratet wurde. Als er Cliegg Lars, den Ehemann seiner Mutter, findet, erzählt ihm dieser, dass seine Mutter von Sandleuten, einer einheimischen Spezies aus Tatooine, entführt worden ist. Er verfolgt die Spur der Sandleute und findet seine Mutter, die in seinen Armen stirbt. Entgegen seinem Jedi-Kodex bringt er voller Hass alle Sandleute im Lager um. Währenddessen verfolgt Obi-Wan den flüchtenden Jango Fett und dessen Sohn Boba mit Hilfe eines an dessen Schiff befestigten Peilsenders zu der trockenen Welt Geonosis. Bei der Verfolgung erkennt jedoch Boba, dass sie von dem Jedi verfolgt werden und sie nehmen daraufhin Obi-Wan ins Visier. In dem Asteroidenfeld gelang es Obi-Wan, denen sich seinem Jedi-Sternjäger nähernden Protonentorpedos auszuweichen und sich geschickt zu verstecken, sodass er ohne weitere Probleme auf dem Planeten landen konnte. Dort belauscht er ein Treffen des abtrünnigen Jedi Dooku alias Darth Tyranus mit Vertretern der Handelsföderation und anderen Führern der Separatisten. Dooku ist der Anführer einer gegen die Republik gerichteten Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und hofft, die Droidenarmeen der Handelsföderation für den Plan seines Meisters zu gewinnen, nämlich die Republik in einen Bürgerkrieg zu stürzen. Nute Gunray, der Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, verlangt als Gegenleistung Padmés Tod, was die Attentate auf die Senatorin erklärt. Bevor Obi-Wan seine Entdeckungen an den Jedi-Rat nach Coruscant vollständig übertragen kann, wird er gefangen genommen. Beim Verhör durch Graf Dooku wird Obi-Wan ein Bündnis mit der Konföderation unterbreitet, da die Republik unter dem Einfluss der Sith stünde. Dooku gibt also vor, mit seiner Separation gegen die Sith zu handeln. Obi-Wan lehnt ab. Anakin Skywalker, der die Nachricht Obi-Wans nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter mitbekommen hat, bricht zusammen mit Amidala von Tatooine nach Geonosis auf, um Obi-Wan zu retten. Er nimmt außerdem seinen Droiden C-3PO mit, der bis dahin im Dienst seiner Mutter stand. Dieser hatte mittlerweile eine Außenhülle bekommen. Dort entdecken sie, dass die Geonosianer eine Droidenarmee für die Konföderation bauen. Nach ihrer Flucht durch die Fertigungsanlagen werden auch sie gefangen genommen. Auf Coruscant beschließt der Rat der Jedi, 200 Jedi-Ritter nach Geonosis zu schicken, um Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Senatorin Amidala zu retten und die Geheimnisse um die Handelsföderation und die Handelsgilden zu lüften. Gleichzeitig erteilt der Senat auf Jar Jar Binks Vorschlag dem Kanzler Notstandsvollmachten, so dass dieser die Klonarmee einsetzen kann. Daraufhin macht sich Yoda auf, um sich die Klonarmee von Kamino anzusehen. Die Jedi fliegen unter der Leitung von Mace Windu nach Geonosis. Schlacht von Geonosis thumb|right|Anakin, Padmé und Obi-Wan in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Senatorin Amidala, die zum Tode verurteilt wurden, sollen in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit hingerichtet werden. Sie werden an Pfähle gekettet und anschließend werden drei wilde Geschöpfe auf sie losgelassen. Die drei Gefangenen können sich befreien und werden durch das Eintreffen der Jedi vorerst gerettet. Anschließend greift die Droidenarmee der Geonosianer an und die Schlacht von Geonosis beginnt. Ohne Chance gegen die Übermacht werden die wenigen überlebenden Jedi und Padmé eingekesselt. Doch dann beenden die Droiden ihr Feuer und Dooku gibt den Jedi die Chance sich zu ergeben. Diese gehen jedoch nicht auf ihn ein und erwarten den finalen Angriff. Dann treffen die Klontruppen unter der Führung von Meister Yoda ein. Sie erlangen die Oberhand in der Arena und retten die letzten Jedi. Die folgende Schlacht zwischen den Klonsoldaten und der Droidenarmee eröffnet die Klonkriege. thumb|left|Die Schlacht von Geonosis. Graf Dooku kann trotz eines Lichtschwert-Kampfes gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Meister Yoda entkommen. Anakin verliert in diesem Kampf seine rechte Hand und den Unterarm. Dooku flieht nach Coruscant, wo er seinen Meister Darth Sidious trifft. Beide haben den Krieg arrangiert, damit der Kanzler Vollmachten erhält, um letztendlich die Demokratie zu untergraben. Graf Dooku alias Darth Tyranus verfolgte nur den Plan, die Jedi und die Republik voneinander zu trennen. Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala kehren nach Naboo zurück und heiraten heimlich, was einem Jedi untersagt ist. Skywalker hatte inzwischen eine mechanische Hand erhalten. Entstehungsgeschichte Drehbuch Für Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger schrieb George Lucas zunächst drei Drehbuchfassungen, ehe er den Koautor Jonathan Hales engagierte, der ihm bei der Überarbeitung einiger Szenen unterstützend zur Seite stehen sollte. Hales arbeitete bereits in der Filmproduktion Radioland Murders oder der Fernsehserie Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones mit George Lucas zusammen. Hales schrieb anschließend zwei weitere Drehbuchentwürfe, die Lucas bei seiner Fertigung eines finalen Drehbuchs berücksichtigte. Bei der Handlungsentwicklung achtete Lucas verstärkt darauf, auf die Ereignisse in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung hinzuarbeiten. Obwohl das Drehbuch ausgearbeitet und für die Produktion freigegeben war, wurden Einzelheiten während der Dreharbeiten oder sogar im Zuge der Postproduktion immer wieder umgeschrieben.Das Kino des George Lucas, High Definition, Seite 216 In der ersten Drehbuchfassung hatte die geheime Hochzeit von Anakin und Padmé noch mehr im Mittelpunkt gestanden und zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt in der Filmhandlung stattgefunden. Schließlich entschied sich Lucas aber dafür, dass in Anbetracht zu Anakins Charakterentwicklung sinnvoller wäre, die Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihm und Padmé länger zu erklären. Eine Szene, die Lucas vor diesem Hintergrund nachträglich neu schrieb, war diese als Anakin und Padmé in der Villa am See auf Naboo gemeinsam zu Abend essen und Padmé von ihrem Gegenüber mithilfe der Macht eine schwebende Frucht serviert bekommt. Augenfällig griff Lucas hier auf eine biblische Lesart zurück, die Anakins Weg in die Versuchung nahe liegt. Ferner wurden in Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger subtile Elemente eingebaut, die auf frühere Produktionen von George Lucas anspielen. Eindeutig ist in diesem Zusammenhang Obi-Wans Aussage, „Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mein Tod sein wirst?“, als er und Anakin im Outlander-Nachtclub nach der Kopfgeldjägerin Zam Wesell suchen. Hier spielt Obi-Wan auf die Ereignisse an, die seinen Charakter in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung betreffen. Nicht nur das Aussehen und die Einrichtung von „Dex's Diner“ erinnern an „Mel's Diner“ aus American Graffiti, sondern auch der Servicedroide FLO besitzt Ähnlichkeiten mit den Rollschuhmädchen aus Lucas' früherem Werk. Bei dem sterilen, aber modernen Aussehen der Klonanlagen von Kamino schuf Lucas ebenfalls eine Analogie zu seinem Film THX 1138.Das Kino des George Lucas, High Definition, Seite 219ff Produktion Bei Angriff der Klonkrieger hatte sich George Lucas und Produzent Rick McCallum für den Einsatz hochtechnologischer Filmtechnik entschieden, um den Einsatz digitaler Technologie in Spielfilmen zu fördern und zu standardisieren. Außerdem kam die Crew um Lucas so in den Genuss, vergleichsweise wenig Budget für Filmmaterial ausgeben zu müssen und so flexibler drehen zu können (z.B. Double Angle Shot). So war dies der erste Kinofilm, der komplett ohne konventionelles Filmmaterial gedreht wurde. Bei 24 Bildern pro Sekunde wurde der Film durch HD-Kameras von Sony und speziell hierfür entwickelten Objektiven von Panavision gedreht, da es zu der Zeit noch keine passende Objektive mit der gewünschten Qualität für die entsprechenden Kameras gab. Dank des digitalen Formats konnte man sofort nach der Aufnahme auf das Material zugreifen. Die Dreharbeiten fanden zum ersten Mal in den neu errichteten Fox-Studios in Sydney statt. Der Einsatz von späteren computergenerierten Sequenzen führte dazu, dass bei den meisten Aufnahmen fast vollständig auf Kulissen verzichtet werden konnte. Darüberhinaus wurden kleinere Dreharbeiten in Italien, Spanien, Tunesien und England durchgeführt. Insgesamt belief sich die Drehzeit auf 60 Tage. Deutsche Synchronsprecher Veröffentlichung DVD-Version Am 20. September 2004 wurde Angriff der Klonkrieger auf DVD veröffentlicht. Neben einer Kommentarspur von George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Ben Burtt, Rob Coleman, Pablo Helman, John Knoll und Ben Snow enthält die Film-DVD einen Internetlink zu Star Wars-Online Inhalten. Auf der zweiten mit Sonderausstattung ausgestatteten DVD sind diverse Dokumentation zu bisher unveröffentlichten Szenen, der Erschaffung digitaler Figuren, der Previsualisierung von Episode II sowei einer Dokumentation über die Entstehung des Sounds zu Episode II. Außerdem sind noch diverse Kurzdokmentationen, Kino-Trailer und -Teaser, Fotogalerien und ein Musikvideo zu Across the Stars von John Williams enthalten. BluRay-Version Am 15. September 2011 wurde Angriff der Klonkrieger zusammen mit Die dunkle Bedrohung und Die Rache der Sith als Paket unter dem Namen Star Wars: Trilogie I-III - Der Anfang veröffentlicht. Der Film ist ebenfalls in dem neun BluRays umfassenden Paket Star Wars: The Complete Saga I-VI erschienen zusammen mit allen anderen fünf Episoden (Veröffentlichung ebenfalls 15. September 2011). Galerie Bild:DVD Episode II.jpg|Das Cover der DVD. Bild:StarWarsEpisodeII1.jpg|Das offizielle Teaser-Plakat. Weblinks *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia * Einzelnachweise bg:Епизод II - Клонираните атакуват en:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones es:Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones fr:Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones it:Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐 hu:Csillagok háborúja II: A klónok támadása nl:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones no:Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper pl:Atak klonów pt:Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi II – Kloonien hyökkäys sv:Star Wars Episod II: Klonerna Anfaller Kategorie:Filme